


Childish Desires

by Thill751



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thill751/pseuds/Thill751
Summary: What if?What if the infamous Boogeyman and hockey-masked killer were to have met long before either of them was shaped by fate? In a world where any weakness is smothered, these two unlikely friends will form a bond; a bond that will last long beyond death. Watch as the two of them grow into the feared and beloved murderers we all know.





	1. Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake

The wind whistles quietly past as tree limbs creak and moan in response to its playful advances. The grass stirs slightly with each breath it exhales onto the world it has always roamed and observed with calculated senses. While the wind may seem playful, it holds an unfathomable power that could tear apart anything occupying its' space. On this day though, the wind is content with merely wandering. As it does so, an unusual presence catches the interest of the mischievous entity, causing it to circle mid-air to study the new phenomenon. Moments later, it spots the shores of a gorgeous lake, wooden buildings scattered across the land. The mysterious and invisible entity catches the voices of many children from this camp, all engaged in acts of a joyous play. Swooping downwards, an exciting scene emerges.

The harsh sunlight blinding the young, shaggy-haired boy, Michael methodically takes in his new surroundings. The camp appears worn, but well-taken care of; counselors and groundskeepers keeping an eye on the new arrivals. Crowds of children push forward toward the life-filled camp as worried parents give tearful goodbyes to their little ones, the scents of the forest and freshly baked lunch wafting through his nostrils. The sensory input was overwhelming to him-a boy used to the confines of his home- in a way that made him want to curl up in the safety of his bed. Michael knew however that showing such weakness here would result in immediate retaliation by his enthusiastic peers, a lesson he had learned quite swiftly at school. To Michael, his peers were mere distractions and annoyances; something to avoid if possible. Unfortunately, his parents chose to see things differently, viewing his unwillingness to hang with his peers as cold and indifferent; continually pushing him to make friends with everybody despite his quiet protests.

"Oh, Michael I'm sure you'll have the time of your life this week! Just look at all of those happy children playing on the swingset over there, I'm sure if you asked nicely, they would play with you, dear!" Mother says lightly, ruffling his thick blond hair playfully. 

"Yes, Mother," he replies stiffly, shifting side to side uncomfortably. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He doesn't like others, and they knew that well enough, so why bother trying to make him socialize? Without another word, he begins walking toward a small group of children playing games in the grass, before he is interrupted by the gruff voice of his father. 

"Don't do anything stupid, if I hear one word about your behavior; you're going to wish you were never born. You hear me?!" Michael's father growls softly so only Michael, and his mother can hear the threat.

"Samuel! What was that all about? Mikey here is an angel! He's just a little different, that's all."

Samuel scoffs disbelievingly, "Lindsey, if that were the case, we wouldn't be getting reports every other week from the school stating that Michael hurt yet another child. Poor Lionel nearly had his nose bitten off!"

Placing her hands on her hips, she hisses "Obviously he did something to irritate poor Mikey, and he was probably defending himself."

He would never tell his mother or father this, but he enjoyed every moment of that encounter, the taste of fresh metallic blood flooded his mouth as his small teeth tore flesh. It had occurred because Lionel kept making snide remarks about Michael's sister Judith as well as his strange eye color. At first, it had been easy to ignore, but over time, the jibes became perpetual noise inside his head, and he knew of only one way to forever silence that buzzing. It's not that he wants to hurt others, but his body seems to have other ideas about the matter; However, that is now in the past.

Sighing, father concedes for the moment, turning back towards their vehicle and waving a quick goodbye to his son. "Let's not talk about that right now honey; it's Mike's turn to have some fun, we'll see you later buddy."

"Goodbye munchkin!" mother says sweetly, giving a quick kiss to his forehead before following father back to the car.

Sighing, Michael reluctantly finds himself wandering near to the kids playing on the swingset, finding a nice place to sit and watch the activity around him. Children laugh, smile, cry, and shout as they all romp playfully around the lakeside camp, but Michael feels no urge to join them, content to watch and listen to the beautiful sounds flowing from the woods. It's the one thing that can calm his raging thoughts. He notices that the other children steer clear of him and give him his space, most likely due to his strange silence. 

Minutes fly by as his focus rests solely on his surroundings, and he doesn't notice the aging woman approaching him. Resting her hand on his shoulder, Michael startles in surprise, twisting around to face the newcomer. "Oh, sorry about that dear! I noticed you were sitting all by your lonesome over here and wanted to make sure you were okay." 

Still startled Michael stutters nervously, unsure of what to say in reply. Typically, he resents being coddled by grownups, but something in this ladies eyes seems to give off a calming and genuinely caring vibe. "Ss-sorry, I was j-just enjoying the forest, I don't really like playing with other kids."

Instead of the judgment and concern he expects, she just smiles with understanding and takes his hand gently. "Those rascals can sure be annoying, can't they? No worries, not everyone can be expected to be social; it's good to have your own personality and not let others pressure you to change."

"W-w-what's your name miss?" he asks shyly, relaxing now that he knows she's different too.

"Oh excuse me! I should have said that at the beginning. My name is Pamela Voorhees, Pam for short. What is your name?"

"My name is Michael, thank you, for not judging me. I- I know I'm a little different..."  
"Different? Now, who on earth tells you that? You, my boy, are special and unique. Just as no two snowflakes are alike, neither are people, no matter what they say."

"B-but my eyes, everybody at school says they're demon eyes just because they're grey..."

Pam softly enfolds Michael in a warm hug, "Your eyes are absolute treasures, Michael, never stop believing that-" Pausing for a moment of thought before coming upon a decision.  
"Michael, it's almost lunchtime, how about you come to my cabin and meet my own special boy? I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully! If you want, you can also stay with us instead of those cramped cabins with all of those kids!"

This genuinely surprises Michael, they've only just met and yet she trusts him enough to let him inside of her own home! A smile creeps its way onto his face as he nods enthusiastically. 

"Great! Just remember, my son Jason may look awkward at first, but he is my everything, and he is just as special as you are."


	2. The Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two new friends begin their adventures, they encounter some vengeful bullies bent on harassing mishappen Jason Voorhees. Fortunately for Jason, Michael is all too willing to defend him; unfortunately, it comes at a price and what will happen when Michael is no longer there to protect him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this should not have taken so long x-x I seriously appreciate the support and the positivity from you guys! Now that my life has calmed down slightly, I want you to know I plan on posting around every two weeks, three at the very most unless I tell you otherwise. Thanks for reading my little announcement and I hope you enjoy!

The days fly by as the two get to know each other like brothers, even defending each other from the disgust of the other children. Together, they both try new things and explore further than they ever would by themselves.

"Jason, look at this weird squirrel! It's missing part of its tail!" Michael laughs, voice loud and vibrant; a dramatic change from the previously submissive tone when they first met.

"C-cool! I've never b-been to this side of Camp before!" Jason smiles brightly, his confidence beginning to blossom as he explores with somebody who understands him for who he is, just like Mother. 

Michael replies eagerly, "It doesn't seem like a lot of people come here, maybe there's some buried treasure hidden somewhere."

Laughing, Jason lightly shoves Michael, "O-or, where the mutated squirrels come to eat!"

"Oh come on, you have to admit that the squirrel was weird looking!" Michael snorts, playfully returning the shove.

Jason is just about to retort when the all too familiar voices of a group of troublemakers approach. Both fall silent as the leader of the gang- a pimply, gangly boy by the name of Roan- sneers at them with ill-hidden disgust. "Oh look, nut-head and googly eyes seem to have wandered away from mummy. Nobody to run to now you little cunts."

Jason shrinks in fear as the boys laugh at the pair of oddballs cowering in the forest, no adults in sight. Michael notices and puts himself in between his friend and the menacing bullies, "j-just leave us a-alone."

Roan notices this and grins in anticipation, "Oh, little Mikey here wants to pretend to be a hero! Let's show 'im what happens to little brats that don't belong!"

Before anybody else can react, Roan viciously pushes Michael to the ground, rocks, and gravel digging into his backside as he lands ungracefully onto his back. Jason panics, frozen in fear as the bullies bear down on his only friend who now lies unprotected on the dusty dirt. "What are you going to do now freakshow? Your little deformed friend can't help you; he's too weak." Roan sneers, eyes glinting with twisted glee. 

Jason tries to move, to do something to help his friend, but Roan's lackeys soon have a hold on him as Roan begins kicking and pounding on Michael's small body. Surprisingly, he doesn't release any sounds of pain; instead, he curls in upon himself to take the blows as they come. His silence infuriates Roan, "Are you retarded you little fuck?! Speak!" 

Michael glares upwards fiercely, his frozen gaze sharp and blazing despite the blood now coming from his nose and lips. Roan finally grows bored, and with one last kick, he gestures for his friends to follow. "These little fuck-ups got the message; let's go find something to eat."

As soon as they turn the corner, Jason rushes over to his injured friend, tears streaming down his face as Michael struggles to get up. His face is covered in blood where the boys had nearly broken his nose, and his torso will undoubtedly be black and blue in a few hours. "Mm-Michael, I- I am so sorry...they w-were after m-me! A-are y-you okay?" Jason barely manages to stutter out.

Michael slowly gets to his feet gently accepting Jason's helping hand as he's still slightly unsteady. Michael then replies to Jason's question and apology. "Yeah, I can't feel it much anyways...besides, I wasn't going to just let them hurt my only friend."

"I-it wouldn't b-be the first t-time. I'm u-used to it." Jason sighs softly.

Michael looks up sharply, "they've hurt you before?" Jason only nods as he leads his friend back to Mother's cabin where she can patch him up.

By the time they reach the threshold to the cabin, Michael's nose has stopped bleeding, although his clothing is utterly covered in now dried blood. Pam immediately spots the two and their rough condition. "Oh goodness! What happened? Was it those blasted hellions again? Oh, come here Michael." 

She gently takes Michael's small hand and leads him over to a sink where she begins cleaning the minor cuts and bandaging them; meanwhile, Jason explains quickly. 

"It- it was R-roan and his g-gang...they went f-for me but Michael s-stopped them."

Pam hisses under her breath, anger slightly twisting her ordinarily calm face. "I've told the Camp a thousand times that those damn boys are too dangerous, but do they listen? No. What will it take for them to ban them from Camp?

Finished with patching Michael up, she rises and sets for the door, "I'm going to have a little chat with the supervisor, I'll be back in a bit and remember, supper's in thirty minutes."

"Okay Mother, thanks!" Jason says softly, causing Pam to turn and give him a reassuring smile. 

"That's my sweet boy."

After a short thirty minutes, the two friends head for the dining hall, Michael still holding an ice pack to his side. It's more for Jason's sake then it is for his, after all, for some odd reason, he's never been able to feel much pain. They gather their chosen food and sit down at their usual table, eating readily. As Jason is distracted, Michael glares with pure hatred at the little gang that has harassed Jason these past few days. For a few crucial seconds, his eyes darken considerably, and something within him screams to punish them. It doesn't take long for the bullies to make their way over to the pair. 

"I heard you went crying to momma, ey freak? You're even more of a crybaby than I thought, you're just a retarded baby who has to depend on your one stupid friend to protect you." Roan snarls, pushing himself between Michael and Jason, a bold but fatal move. Eyes still blazing with the fold of evil, he reacts instantly. Teeth meet flesh as the taunts turn to screams. Michael has latched onto Roan's arm like a piranha to meat, his fingers clawing at the bully's eyes and arms. Blood flies as people stare in dumbfounded horror, unable to intervene; Michael uses this to his advantage and goes for the throat. Unfortunately, a passing counselor manages to tear them apart before Michael can get there. 

Roan lies bloody and disheveled, his arms and face covered with the mad scratches, as bloody teeth marks prove where Michael had bitten. The weirdest thing though was that it seemed entirely unprovoked and random, why would Michael lash out like that?

The silence is broken by the shouts of other counselors arriving and carting Roan off to the infirmary while Michael is dragged away to the supervisor's office. Jason can only watch in shock as everything unfolds in an instant, but not feeling a bit sorry for the cocky boy whom Michael had attacked. He deserved it.  
Meanwhile, Michael is being chewed out by the counselors and the supervisor, all of whom call for his suspension from the Camp. "This boy simply cannot remain here; he is too much of a danger to the other children!" One counselor argues as the others voice their agreement.

The supervisor interrupts, gaining everybody's immediate attention, "While I agree his actions were destructive and unnecessary, fights do occasionally break out among kids, let's see what Michael's side of the story is first before deciding upon anything. Michael, why did you hurt Roan?"

Michael frowns at the seemingly apparent reason for his actions, "He was trying to hurt Jason."

One counselor scoffs and glares at Michael, "Is there any proof of that occurring? I've never once seen Roan harassing or bothering Jason or Michael."

The supervisor frowns before coming to a decision, "I'm sorry Michael, but your story doesn't match up. For the remainder of the year, you will be-"

The door opens suddenly with a loud moaning of hinges as Pam enters angrily. "No proof? No damn evidence?! I've complained and shown to you dozens of times the damage Roan and his friends have caused here at Camp. Just look at poor Mikey here! He's all black and blue from them!"

The supervisor tries to calm the raging Mother, "I'm sorry Pam, but none of that was ever validated. There is no proven evidence that Roan was ever involved; however, those bruises are quite concerning. Perhaps there is some truth to what Michael claims."

Pamela shakes her head and softly holds Michael's hand, "Come on Mikey, there's no way I'm letting them ruin your summer."

Michael smiles, a warmth filling his chest with belonging; because for once, somebody is standing up for him. The others try to protest as they leave, but the supervisor stops them, "She's right, Michael had a reason for why he did what he did. Let them go."

That night, both Michael and Jason snuggle together, finding comfort in the presence of each other as the moon rises slowly; both blissfully unaware of their horrific fates.


	3. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day. Today, the legend of Jason Voorhees is forever sealed and Michael's descent into evil begins. Watch as it all unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but with college starting, I've had to prioritize some things. But don't worry! This chapter is longer! Hope you enjoy!

The day is humid and scorching hot, sending most campers scurrying for the safety of the air conditioning in the main hall. Even the counselors have a hard time flirting and sneaking off as the sun drains away their energy. Even so-a few manage to make it into the woods to fulfill their lustful desires, much to Pamela's annoyance. 

"You would think they would hire some responsible young adults to watch over the children, but at this rate, the children will be left to their own devices! Somebody is going to wind up getting injured." She rants to herself, carefully baking some special pancakes for her two special boys as she does so. 

Michael and Jason are still quite groggy and not quite awake since they were just driven out of bed by the sound of their alarm clock, thankfully, they had a pile of steaming hot pancakes to look forward to. "So what's on the planner today, Mrs. Voorhees?" Michael asks politely, smiling as a platter full of syrup-drenched pancakes are set on the table.

"Well dear, there isn't much planned today except for a little awards ceremony later in the day. Other than that, you guys get to do whatever you want today!"

"S-sweet!" Jason cheers, quickly shoveling a forkful into his mouth. 

It doesn't take long for the pair to finish their breakfast and run out of the door, excited for the possible adventures they could have on their own. "Be careful, sweethearts! Don't go to the lake!" Pam shouts out as a warm smile comes over her tired features. For once, Jason has someone he can trust and just be a child with again. For this, she can't thank Michael enough.

The two boys scramble out of the door, smiles stretching across their faces; excited for the day ahead. They quickly dash towards their favorite spot in the Camp, playing tag as they do so. "You're it!" Michael shouts as he nimbly tags Jason and sprints ahead.

"N-no fair! Y-you are always f-faster than me!" Jason grins; his smile is misshapen and crooked, yet oddly adorable.  
Michael turns around for a split second to reply when he trips over a large root and tumbles to the ground with a loud oomph. Jason takes advantage of this and quickly tags Michael before beating him to their place. 

Upon the hill overlooking the lake, their spot is surrounded by lush shrubbery, hidden from onlookers and perfect for the two socially awkward children. "Hah! Take that, Michael!" Jason laughs, helping his friend to his feet. 

Michael smiles good-naturedly, he could never be mad at his only friend. Taking a seat, the two friends watch as the children below them scurry and play. "I can't believe I have to go home tomorrow..." Michael says, sadly.

Jason puts a shaky hand on his friend's shoulder, comfortingly, "W-well, you can a-always come back n-next year."

Michael sighs and nods, "I guess, but that's so far away from now. I just have this strange feeling that something is wrong."

Jason tilts his head in confusion, what could Michael mean by that? It was a perfectly sunny afternoon, and everybody seemed happy. "W-why?"

Michael shrugs slowly, "I don't know, it's just a feeling, I guess. I'm really going to miss you." Michael can't comprehend this strange feeling, a premonition if you will, that something dreadful is about to happen. It's the feeling of standing on the edge of a cliff as the stones crumble beneath your feet, knowing you won't make it. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that the number 13 has always been known as an unlucky number. Today is the 13th after all, maybe that is what has him so spooked.

Jason nods, suddenly hugging Michael, "Me too. You and Mother are the o-only ones w-who understand me."

Michael soaks in Jason's warmth for a second before looking seriously at Jason, "Don't let those bullies get to you."

"I k-know, Mother tells me that all the t-time. I will b-be right b-back, I have to go to the b-bathroom."

Michael nods, and Jason gets up to go to the restroom the bushes brushing against his pants. "I'll be b-back in a bit."

Minutes pass as Michael waits patiently, his legs crossed in the soft grass of their spot. However, that feeling of trepidation returns ten-fold, as Michael squirms and pulls at weeds. Something is wrong. He should be back by now, shouldn't he? What's taking him so long?

His sensitive hearing quickly picks up the shouts of children nearby; whipping around, Michael peers over the bushes down to the lakeside. What he sees sends a foreboding chill down his spine. A group of about ten children surrounds Jason, taunting, spitting, and pushing him towards the docks. Panic and fear quickly infiltrate his thoughts as he realizes what is bound to happen, after all, they don't know he can't swim. Realization dawning upon him, a primal rage burns in Michael's heart; a presence that calls to him, invites him to protect Jason and tear apart those bastard children.

Bursting through the bushes and racing down the hill, Michael is fueled by this new being inside of him. He has to get to Jason. Right before his eyes, Michael watches helplessly as his best friend is shoved into the cold, unforgiving waters of Crystal Lake. Even as he's sprinting, his eyes are glued on the flailing figure of Jason struggling for air, for life. Slamming into the group of children, he claws and pushes to get to Jason, the children only now realizing what they've done. Eyes flashing, he barely registers that Roan, now frozen in shock, is the leader of this gaggle of children. 

Jason emerges from the depths of the lake one more time, his frightened gaze locking onto Michael's as his strength fades, finally giving in to the dark waters. As he sinks below the surface, Michael cries out, diving into the water despite his limited swimming lessons and reaches for Jason's outstretched hand. Their fingers brush for a second, but it's too late, Jason is dead. Bubbles still float upwards from where Jason had disappeared, and as Michael searches desperately, he feels his own strength vanish. The air slowly escapes his lungs as the crushing cold seems to trap him, but at the last second, another stronger hand comes and drags him towards the surface.

Precious air rushing back into his lungs as he cough and hacks up lake water, something within him seems to snap. If those fucking counselors hadn't been so busy fucking each other in the woods, Jason would still be here. His blue eyes would always shine with life and innocence. Jason had never once deserved the hate and disgust he received from the other children, he would never have harmed a fly. Thoughts whirling, that awful, primal rage once again invades his heart; leaking into his very bones and soul. It reaches out, inviting Michael to accept its' presence and promising to obliterate those that had killed his best friend. There was no hesitation, Michael, now alone and devasted, gladly agrees with this other presence. What it is, he doesn't know, but honestly, it doesn't matter anymore. Those children, those counselors, they killed Jason.

A devastated wail brings Michael back to reality as the scene around him becomes visible once more. Counselors and officers rush about in a frenzy, several searching the waters, and several more interviewing the camp counselors. One walks up to Michael and gently kneels down. "Hey buddy, you alright? Think you need a doctor?"

Michael, now one with the presence, feels a mysterious disconnection from the world around him. Looking around, he only feels a hungry rage for all that's been lost this day. Eyes meeting the officer's, he glares mutely at the irritating man who wasn't here to save Jason. Policemen were supposed to save the day, yet where was he when Jason was drowning?

The officer flinches away from the child's icy glare, "Alright, um, just nod if you're not hurt."

Michael reluctantly nods, relaxing slightly as the guy moves away. Now he can see and hear the source of the wailing; Pamela. His heart lurches despite his disconnection, she is like a true mother to him after all. Her cries fill the air with despair and loss as she kneels by the shore of the lake where her beloved son died. Suddenly, without warning, she whips around to face a nearby officer. Her usually placid, warm face is twisted into a snarl as she points at the nearby counselors. "This is all your fault you fucking sluts! You whores! You were supposed to watch the children, but instead, you decided to cavort in the woods and fuck each other! Now my darling Jason is gone! It's all because of you bastards!"

Officers try to calm the grieving Mother as she lunges towards the nearest counselor Lauren. Michael feels something within him stir and roar in vicious agreement with what she stated. What happens after everyone is taken away and prepared to go home becomes a blur of voices and grief. Michael knows one thing for sure, he's no longer the same innocent child he was a few hours ago. No. The rage that now resides within him will eternally drive his need for vengeance, for somebody to pay.


End file.
